


U's and Other Annoyances (#201 Scrabble)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [72]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Ian play scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U's and Other Annoyances (#201 Scrabble)

"Favor doesn't have a U."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"It's the British spelling."

Ian held up the official Scrabble dictionary.

"Fine." Charlie pulled out the U reducing his painfully small score by several points.

"We don't have to play Scrabble. We can do other fun things." Ian said seductively.

"Hold your breath for ten seconds."

Ian got to four before getting hit with a wracking cough.

"And that is why we're not having sex. Consider this part of your punishment for not telling me you were sick. And believe me it's hurting me more than it's hurting you."


End file.
